


Pet Games

by aldiara



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Drabble Day 2019, M/M, Multi, Post-Canon, Triple Drabble, Uneasy Allies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 21:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19798315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldiara/pseuds/aldiara
Summary: In which Ancel is supposed to just give Laurent some covert information, but ends up trying to wrong-foot him. (Oh Ancel, you sweet summer child.)





	Pet Games

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Drabble Day 2019](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/drabbleday/).

During the hunt, as if quite by chance, Laurent’s horse fell in with Ancel’s. He couldn’t help feeling nervous. Everything was planned, and Berenger had said it should go smoothly, but Ancel was not quite so optimistic. Laurent had enemies in his own country still, and being near him could be dangerous. Besides, he had not stopped being a vicious snake since the coronation.

“Nice horse,” Laurent commented. Ancel bristled instinctively. She was, but he had rather hoped to get a new one by now. Berenger had been appalled. Apparently that’s not how it worked with horses. 

“Thank you, Highness.”

*

“You’ve been to the north recently?” Laurent could not have sounded less interested. He still had that flair for playing pets’ games, now that he could have no need to do this himself.

“Yes. One meets interesting people there, this time of year.”

Laurent nodded. Ancel saw it out of the corner of his eye; they were not looking at each other. Further down the trail, Berenger rode with Damianos, their dark heads bent together in some boring talk of sports or books. 

Ancel murmured some names and watched Laurent absorb them, brow furrowed, already curbing rebellion in his mind.

*

“I was surprised,” Laurent observed, “to see you still with Berenger. Did your contract not end?”

“We extended it,” Ancel said, tight-lipped.

“I see.” Laurent coughed delicately. “I would have thought you’d have made yourself more expensive by now.”

So much for things going smoothly. Ancel narrowed his eyes. “I couldn’t really go any higher after I sucked your lover’s cock.”

“No, I did that,” said Laurent, sounding mildly amused. “I merely used your mouth.”

As he rode away, he tossed over his shoulder, “Join us for dinner, both of you.”

Ancel supposed it could have gone worse, after all.


End file.
